Walk in the Woods
by Corrupted-Souls
Summary: InuYasha comforts Kagome after a fight with Naraku, in which Kagome is injured. This isthe first story I wrote, I'm not reall ee on it, but am poing i anyway. Also might re-write it sometime soon, so keep an eye out. Rated M, just in case. ONESHOT.
1. Chapter 1

InuYasha and Kagome were walking slowly together through the forest. InuYasha had dragged her away from the others with no explanation, and she was suddenly aware of him staring at her.

"What?" She asked, a little nervous. His eyes were glistening strangely as she stared back at him.

"Do you…. Want to be here Kagome?" He'd asked her that same question every day since she had come back from her world just three days ago.

"Of course I do!" She answered quicker than she had done before, startling herself a little as she did. "I told you already we gotta collect all those shards before Naraku does!"

He looked at her awkwardly, as though he was fighting to say something he couldn't. "But you got hurt last time." He glanced at her left arm, Naraku's miasma had affected her badly, and he had attacked her mercilessly.

"I'm fine InuYasha, it doesn't even hurt much anymore." She lied quickly, her arm throbbed constantly for the entire time she was home, and it continued even now.

"I… I don't want you to get hurt again Kagome…. You should have listened to me and run away sooner."

"I'm okay, trust me." She stumbled suddenly and fell to the floor, landing awkwardly on her injured arm. "Ahhhh!" the pain hit her and InuYasha rushed to her, picking her up carefully so as not to hurt her further.

"Kagome please are you okay?" he held her tightly to him almost cradling her in his arms. "You need rest, you need time to recover."

She looked up at him, there was so much concern hiding behind his yellow eyes, and it was all for her. Now she knew, she knew how she could carry on coming back here, she loved him. That was the reason she endured so much pain and suffering, it was all to be close to him and be protected by him, forever.

"I… Don't worry I'm fine really." Her lies were obvious through her pain.

"No your not I'll take you back to the village, I shouldn't have brought you out." He couldn't see her suffer like this not because of him, he suddenly realised he protected her for a reason. The thought suddenly almost knocking him over, he was in love with Kagome. Why had he never noticed before? There were so many signs of it, every time she looked at him it make him feel warm, her smell excited him more than anything ever had. He looked deeply into her beautiful brown eyes and she gazed back looking at him the same way, those ayes were filled with love for him. They accepted everything about him, his vulgar temper, even his disappearance when he heard of a rumour about Kikyo.

"InuYasha are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. I just worry about you Kagome." He looked longingly back at her, he wanted her so much, and maybe she wanted him to. He had to ask her, he had been fighting it for so long now, but he had to ask. It was now or never. "Kagome do you …" His words were cut short as she suddenly kissed him; it wasn't like the first time, which was to save his life. This was full of love and acceptance and need. He knew she felt the same way, he couldn't control it anymore, and his sudden desire for her took over.

"Kagome do you want me?" his abruptness shocked her slightly but she just looked at him and nodded.

He slowly slipped his hand under her top, felling the warm skin on her back. Kagome was pulling at his robe, almost wrenching it off him completely. He shrugged it of and laid it now neatly, at least they had somewhere to lie together. Her hands were back tugging at his shirt she slowly unwound him from it revealing a perfect toned body underneath, she gasped she had only imagined what his body was like but she loved it, it suited him well. InuYasha's hands worked their way slowly up her back inching her blouse up with them. He pulled it away from her body and his eyes fell to her chest, he had glanced at her occasionally when she bathed but never have a proper look. His hand reached around her to the clasp on her back, he effortlessly flicked it open and her bra fell away revealing her. She blushed as he took her in, his eyes moving over her breast carefully as though he was memorising them.

"InuYasha?" she asked slowly. "Come closer to me please I need to see you."

He edged closer to her and placed his arms around her slim waist. She dropped to her knees and her hands reached up to his trousers, the tips of her fingers disappearing over the top of them. She pulled quickly and he was revealed to her fully, and he felt himself harden under her gaze. She took in his beautiful body slowly savouring every moment.

"Is this your first time InuYasha?" she asked him this unflinchingly.

He gazed down at her nodding slowly. "Me too, but with you it feels right."

All of a sudden she lunged forward and took him fully into her mouth, she gasped, how could it feel so amazing? But with Kagome everything was, she moved now, her mouth and tongue exciting him wonderfully, he had never imagined anything like this, she had never done this before but she moved and worked him like an expert.

"Ka...gome." he gasped as she moved up his length slowly, he felt himself harden even more, he pulled her up to him and kissed her fiercely, almost as if he was claiming her. He lowered her onto his discarded robe; at least they would be comfortable. His hand ran down her until it rested on her thigh, he slowly pushed back up the top of her skirt edging it down carefully. He lent back on his heels and pulled her skirt from her completely. She lay beneath him breathing slow and deliberate; she was trying to control herself as he moved his eyes and hands over her body.

"Please," she whispered, "Take me now InuYasha, right now."

"Okay Kagome, I will, right now."

His hand slid up and pulled away her panties to leaver her naked beneath him, she was beautiful, and her entire body was perfect. InuYasha had to look at her once more. Then he was pulling her legs around him edging himself close to her, his hand rested on either side of her head supporting him. He slowly moved forward and then he was inside her, moving slowly.

He looked into Kagome's eyes and saw pain in them, "Kagome, what's wrong am I hurting you? Do you want me to stop?"

"No it's normal I'm not used to you yet, it hurts but it wont soon, I trust you, and I know you'll take care of me." Her complete trust in him compelled him to move again, but he did so carefully, not wanting to hurt her again. "Please InuYasha I want you inside me all the way."

He pushed forward until he was in her fully, and nothing was hidden between them now, they trusted each other completely.


	2. Authors Note

I have a new line of stories planned, and they will only be uploaded when finished

They will be stories based on some of my favourite songs, not song-fics though as they will only be named from the title of the song

The theme of the story will follow the "story" of the song

The first and currently being finished one is based on Saint Veronica - Billy Talent and should be posted very soon


End file.
